zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Geralt z Rivie
Geralt z Rivie, dryádami ve Starší mluvě také zvaný Gwynnbleid – Bílý vlk nebo mezi elfy Vatt'ghern, je bělovlasý zaklínač, vědmák, z knižní série Andrzeje Sapkowského a hlavní hrdina počítačové hry Zaklínač. Je znám též pod přezdívkou Řezník z Blavikenu. Navzdory svému jménu Geralt ve skutečnosti nepochází z Rivie. Mladé zaklínače však mistr Vesemir vedl k tomu, aby si vybrali nějaké příjmení, protože jejich jméno pak vypadalo důvěryhodněji. Geralt si nejprve vybral jméno Geralt Roger Eric du Haute-Bellegarde, ale Vesemir mu ho zamítl s tím, že je hloupé a zní domýšlivě. V první počítačové hře hraje Geralta český herec Rudolf Kubík . ]] Geraltův život Geraltovým povoláním bylo ochraňovat lidi před stvořeními Chaosu, které vnikly na zem po Konjkuci sfér. Narodil se jako syn čarodějky Visenny a pravděpodobně válečníka Korina. Krátce po nenarození ho matka odvedla na zaklínačský hrad Kaer Morhen (ve Starší Mluvě ''Caer a'Muirehen – Pevnost Starého Moře). V rámci Zkoušky trav zde Geralt prošel několika procesy mutace, díky nimž získal nadlidské fyzické i psychické schopnosti: vylepšené reflexy, větší rychlost a sílu, lepší sluch, schopnost provádět jednoduchá zakletí a požívat lidem smrtelné jedy. Jelikož procesy snášel překvapivě dobře, byl jako jeden z mála vybrán k několika experimentálním mutacím, které jako jediný přežil. Vedlejším efektem těchto experimentů jsou jeho bílé, pigmentu zbavené vlasy. Mutace jej ale na rozdíl od většiny zaklínačů nezbavily lidských citů. Během fyzického výcviku, Cesty meče, se pak Geralt naučil bojovým dovednostem. Když dokončil svůj výcvik, dostal magický stříbrný medailon s vyobrazením vlka s vyceněnými tesáky a dva zaklínačské meče a vydal se do světa, aby bojoval s příšerami. Když na světě začalo nestvůr ubývat, lidé se začali zaklínačů bát a pořádali na ně hony. S pomocí čarodějů, z nichž většina považuje zaklínače za konkurenci, se jim nakonec podařilo zaútočit na Kaer Morhen a pobít všechny, kdo se zde zdržovali. Tím se řady zaklínačů notně ztenčily a v době, kde je zasazen děj většiny ságy, jich žilo již pouze několik. Při cestách a dobrodružstvích, které sám Geralt bral spíše jako hořkost osudu než dobrodružství, se setkal s mnoha lidmi. Ne vždy se bohužel kvůli pověsti svého povolání setkal s vděkem, ba ani s pochopením; někteří se však stali jeho přáteli. Pravděpodobně nejlepším přítelem v nouzi mu byl slavný bard Marigold. Právě díky němu se Geralt setkal se svou životní láskou Yennefer z Vengerbergu, i když tuto skutečnost oba dlouho popírali. Kromě vztahu s Yennefer prožil i několik dalších milostných románků, mimo jiné i s čarodějkou Triss Ranuncul. Přestože Geralt v osud nevěřil, požádal za své služby pro princeznu Pavettu a jejího manžela Dunyho jejich nenarozené dítě. Když se ukázalo, že dítětem je děvče, odmítl ho. Nicméně, náhodou či osudem, se cesty Geralta a Ciri, Dítěte osudu, dcery Pavetty a Dunyho, ještě třikrát zkřížily, a když zemřela dívčina babička, královna Calanthé, vzal Geralt Ciri k sobě a začal ji považovat za vlastní dceru. Při práci pro královnu Lyrie byl povýšen do rytířského stavu a formálně dostal přídomek „z Rivie“. Na konci knižní série Geralt zemřel, avšak díky Yennefer a Ciri se vrátil do světa živých. Na oplátku pak musel nějaký čas jezdit s Divokým honem a ztratil paměť. Pak byl účastníkem dění v severních královstvích, z nichž většina byla obsazena Nilfgaardským císařstvím, a působil i na ostrovech Skellige. Také pomohl své adoptivní dceři Ciri s rozhodnutím, zda jej bude následovat na „zaklínačské stezce“, nebo přijme za muže svého biologického otce Dunnyho (ve skutečnosti císaře Nilfgaardu Emhyra) a stane se císařovnou Nilfgaardu. Poté, co Ciri dospěla a zvolila si svůj osud, přijal zakázku v Toussaintu a odjel do tohoto knížectví. Zde obdržel od kněžny vinici, která se mohla stát jeho novým domovem. Seriál a film Zaklínač V seriálu a filmu Zaklínač hrál Geralta Michał Żebrowski. Na začátku hry se Geralt objevuje pět let poté, co byl zabit při Rivském pogromu nelidí. Nevzpomíná si na nic z předešlého života a zmatený utíká noční bouří. Je zachráněn několika posledními zaklínači, kteří ho odvezou do Kaer Morhen. Než se zde však plně zotaví, je pevnost napadena a Geralt se tak ocitá na začátku složitého příběhu, který tvoří zápletku hry. V Kapitole III Geralt dostává úkol Identita a konečně také zápis o své osobě do deníku. Nadále pak během děje pomocí tohoto úkolu formuje svoje nejosobnější pocity a postoje. Ve hře lze získat knihu s názvem Rivský pogrom, v níž se píše, že Geralt, též známý jako Bílý Vlk, zemřel při masakru nelidí, který se odehrál v Rivii po válce s Nilfgaardem. Geralta zabil rozlícený dav, když se pokoušel bránit utlačované. Jeho smrti byli přítomni trpaslík Zoltan Chivay a čarodějka Triss Ranuncul. Zaklínačovo tělo se nikdy nenašlo. Zápisy do deníku Zdroje * Odčarování strigy Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon Zápisy do deníku Mnozí si ani nedokážou představit to přátelství, které se mnou Geralt z Rivie sdíli už více než čtvrt století. Když jsme spolu poprvé lámali chléb, zlolajné jazyky tvrdily, že by udělal líp, kdyby mě okradl, podřízl mi krk a mé tělo hodil do dutého stromu - protože jinak prý určitě vyprovokuji někoho, aby udělal to sáme nám oběma. Z těchto jedinců mluvila čirá závist, neboť Geralt je můž nejbližší přítel, což je skutečnost, kterou nade vší pochybnost dokázal při mnoha příležitostech, Mohl bych prozradit mnoho o tomto světoznámém lovci příšer, známého ve Staršíí řeči jako Gwynbleidd či v našem mladším (ačkoli nikterak méně ušlechtilém) jazyku Bílý vlk. Geralt z Rivie je skutečně výjimečným jedincem. Na základě krátkého setkání by jej někdo mohl označit za pouhého šermíře, prostého lapače monster, drsného rváče a provozovatele špinavého řemesla - ale na druhý pohled brzy uvidíte, že se jedná o muže netušených hlubin, jedinečných názorů a obrovské zkušenosti z celého světa. Na povrchu je uzavřený, mlčenlivý, jeden by snad mohl říci i nabručený, ale uvnitř se nachází širé moře dobrosrdečnosti, smyslu pro humor a upřímné ochoty pomáhat svým přátelům, ať už dobrou radou, či mistrovským zacházením svého meče. Je to muž drsného a občas i otrhaného vzhledu a způsobů, který se nicméně těší velké oblibě ze strany něžného pohlaví. Je to zkrátka chodící protimluv. Bez těžkopádné falešné skromnosti můžu prohlásit, že jeho příběh znám lépe než jakýkoliv žijící člověk. Zažil jsem s ním těžké časy i dobré okamžiky, pomáhal mu moudrými radami, vřelými slovy a svým ostrovtipem. Kvůli tomu jsem klíčovou součástí jeho příběhu, a to jak předchozích částí, tak i této. Je tedy mou povinností v této kronice pokračovat a pro užitek budoucích pokolení zaznamenat další kapitolu jeho skutků a výprav. V jiných jazycích * Česky: Geralt z Rivie * Anglicky: Geralt of Rivia * Estonsky: Rivia Geralt * Finsky: Geralt Rivialainen * Francouzsky: Geralt de Riv * Německy: Geralt von Riva * Italsky: Geralt di Rivia * Litevsky: Geraltas iš Rivijos * Polsky: Geralt z Rivii * Rusky: Геральт из Ривии (Geralt iz Rivii) * Slovensky: Geralt z Rivie * Španělsky: Geralt de Rivia * Maďarsky: Ríviai Geralt * Turecky : Rivia'lı Geralt * Slovinsky : Geralt iz Rivie Galerie People Geralt 2.png Geralt_concept_art.jpg The_Witcher_2_Geralt.jpg Tw2 full Geralt.png Geralt xbox.png Tw3 cardart neutral geralt.png Tw3 cardart neutral geralt alt.png Triss ending.png GeraltandYenending.png geralt-cool.jpg geralt-noble.jpg Witcher3Geralt.png Geralt by Jana Komárková.jpg The_Fox_Children_Geralt.jpg Reason_of_State_Geralt.jpg Matters_of_Conscience_Geralt..jpg Matters_of_Conscience_Geralt.jpg Geralt z filmu.jpg Gerakt_alternative_Gwent_standalone_card_artwork.png ar:جيرالت من ريفيا da:Geralt of Rivia de:Geralt von Riva el:Γκέραλτ της Ριβίης en:Geralt of Rivia es:Geralt de Rivia fi:Geralt Rivialainen fr:Geralt de Riv hu:Ríviai Geralt it:Geralt di Rivia lt:Geraltas iš Rivijos nl:Geralt van Rivia pl:Geralt pt-br:Geralt de Rívia ru:Геральт из Ривии sk:Geralt z Rivie sr:Гералт од Ривие sv:Geralt av Rivia uk:Ґеральт із Рівії vi:Geralt of Rivia zh:利維亞的傑洛特 Kategorie:Postavy z knih Kategorie:Postavy (ve hře) Kategorie:Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon - Postavy Kategorie:Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů - Postavy Kategorie:O Víně a Krvi - Postavy Kategorie:Srdce z kamene - Postavy